Harley in Wonderland
by HysGreed
Summary: Harley adorait lire l'oeuvre de Lewis Caroll si bien que le Joker se retrouvait bien souvent seul. Ce chapelier fou, cette Alice... C'était eux dans un autre monde, n'est-ce-pas?


**Note de l'auteur : Je poste ce OS pour une amie. J'espère qu'il te plaira Joaq'!**

* * *

La nuit était froide à Gotham. Pas un chat ne traînait dehors, aucunes crapules ne commettaient de crimes. Gotham était tout simplement silencieuse. Le Roi et la Reine étaient retranchés dans la villa que le Joker avait, sous le coup de la folie, acheté pour son jouet. Un vulgaire caprice, mais ça l'amusait. Jusqu'à quand Harleen Quinzel serait-t-elle son instrument favoris? Personne ne pouvait le dire, et encore moins le fou qu'il était.

 _\- Quinny, Quinny, Quinny... Lâches ce putain de livre et rejoins-moi._

 _Quinny_. Le Joker l'appelait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de drogues. Il s'avança dangereusement vers la porte de leur chambre commune. Fermée. Fermée? Jamais la porte ne devait être fermée, c'était  sa règle! De quel droit osait-elle lui désobéir? D'un coup sec, la porte céda et il découvrit la pièce vide. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et le vent froid le frappa de plein fouet. Il inspira, encore et encore, appréciant la fraîcheur qui régnait dans ce lieu annonciateur de péchés. Il s'approcha du lit, l'air mauvais. Il attrapa les draps si violemment qu'il se déchirèrent sous sa poigne. Quinny, Quinny, Quinny... Où était donc passée cette folle?! Le joker ne put contenir son rire si singulier. Folle. Il l'avait rendu folle, aussi folle que lui.

 _\- Cha~ Ton?_ Murmura sa chose langoureusement

Il reposa le drap et analysa la pièce; Où se cachait-elle? Il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte a pas de loup. Elle était là, il pouvait sentir son parfum. Cette erreur gachait tout. Stupide qu'elle était. Elle était pourtant si intelligente...

 _\- Descends. Tu es ridicule._

Ses propos étaient dur, sec. Elle descendit aussitôt de son perchoir et se retrouva bien vite sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Elle avait fait une bêtise, elle le voyait parfaitement. Le Joker la fusilla du regard et elle se fit plus petite, manquant de tomber tant il l'intimidait. C'était excitant et elle adorait ça.

 _\- Je suis désolée Poussin._

 _\- Tu es toujours désolée. Je n'en peux plus de tes conneries,_ il enjamba les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et agrippa sa compagne par le cou _, pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte, hein? Tu le sais, tu le sais pourtant! ON NE FERME PAS LA PORTE._

La jolie peau si pâle de son jouet virait au rouge et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus. Le Joker la trouvait ravissante ainsi. Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle si vulnérable. Tout en resserrant sa poigne sur ce cou si fragile, il l'envoya valdinguer dans la chambre. Etait-il en colère? Etait-il excité? Voulait-il la voir souffrir? Il voulait les trois en même temps. Harley le regardait la mine inquiète mais aussi... Intriguée. Quel couple fou. Elle s'élança vers lui et lui sauta dessus. Elle enroula ses jambes fines autours de la taille de son puddin' et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne vivait que pour sa folie. Le Joker la laissait faire, curieux de voir jusqu'où elle comptait aller. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et il pouvait agréablement sentir son souffle.

 _\- Puddin'... Puddin'... Puddin'... Tu es le chapelier fou n'est-ce-pas? Tu n'es peut-être pas roux, mais tu as sa folie._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?_ il resserra sa prise _, Personne ne me ressemble. Comment oses-tu dire ça à ton roi?_ Il la relâcha d'un coup.

 _\- Tu es lui et moi,_ dit-elle en se relevant _, je suis ta Alice. Alice est Harley. Harley est Alice. Mister J est le chapelier fou et le chapelier fou est Mister J. N'est-ce-pas excitant?_

 _\- Ton livre t'ai monté à la tête._

 _\- Peut-être bien._

Harley s'éloigna de son Joker et partit dans un fou rire dont elle seule avait le secret. Le Joker la regardait s'éloigner en direction du salon et en profita pour prendre ce maudit bouquin qu'elle avait déposé sur le sol. En feuilletant les pages, il tomba sur une illustration du dit chapelier fou ainsi que de la dite Alice. Sa _Quinny_ avait dessiné la bouche ensanglantée du Joker sur celle du Chapelier et ses propres couettes sur le chevelure d'Alice. Il allait balancer le livre par la fenêtre quant il eut soudain une idée. Son prochain crime serait des plus spectaculaire! Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres et son regard se porta sur le salon. Oh oui, ça allait être magnifique.

 _\- Poupée, on va jouer à un jeu!_


End file.
